


My Better Half

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attraction, Falling In Love, GENIUS clint barton, IronHawk - Freeform, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	My Better Half

Tony finds Clint fascinating.   
The archer rarely misses anything.  
He is a master spy and assassin.   
But is very laid back and humorous.   
He is handsome.  
Tony feels the attrraction.  
When Pepper dumps him Clint helps him.  
Tony knows Clint is a genius, he just hides it.  
They fall gradually in a relationship.   
There wre kisses and passionate love making.   
Tony knows he found his better half.


End file.
